


Store-Bought Hugs

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Comfort, Date Night, Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, F/M, Intense, Picnic, Protective Diego Hargreeves, diego hargreeves one shot, diego hargreeves/ plus size reader, major fluff, plus size reader, the umbrella academy fluff, tua one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: Diego and his girlfriend go out on a long due date under the night sky when a cold breeze blows their way. Diego offers his sweatshirt like the true gentleman he is but his lady love is adamant and tries her best to not wear it lest it’s too small for her frame. A heartfelt conversation and words of encouragement follow. Fluffy date night ends in smut with body positivity peppered in.





	Store-Bought Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hard for this one and I really hope that you like it. Writing request based fics is new to me but it’s also a healthy exercise for my writing muscles. Looking forward to your feedback.  
> Body image issues is something I am all too familiar with, so all my lovely girls and boys, we come in all size and shapes because each of us are crafted and not printed from moulds. Stay proud of your mortal shells, but always remember it’s the inside that counts.  
> Warning: None, really. Just mentions of insecurity, slight body image issues. Kissing and nothing more. Mentions of smut (very brief)

You looked around you, soaking up the sight of your stunning boyfriend and the star studded night sky. You were well-fed, well-loved and incredibly happy in that moment.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
Diego kissed your knuckles as he waited for your answer.  
"Just looking for words to express my gratitude," you said smiling softly at him. He had truly gone above and beyond with the planning an dexecution of your highly anticipated date night. His dark, leathered exterior was in stark contrast to the plaid sheet and the wicker basket which had held an assortment of fruits coated in chocolate, quiche and a decadent chocolate cake.  
"Just tell me you're happy and that's all the thanks I could ever want. After not seeing enough of you for nearly month, this is the least I could do. Maybe you could pay me with that body of yours," he said with a wink. You bit your lip and blushed.  
"How did you even discover this place?"  
"Being a vigilante comes with a few perks. I get to explore every nook and cranny of the city and that's how I stumbled upon this gem," he said motioning his hand towards the trees around you and the cloud-free night sky above you.  
"It's breathtaking, but not as breathtaking as you," you said with a smile.  
A quick blush crept up his cheecks. "Oh, th-thanks, Y/N. Tha-that's sweet of you," he stammered.  
Compliments sometimes caught him off-guard and you loved that yu could see the effect of your words so directly on him.  
You leaned into him to kiss him and he met you halfway, burrowing his hands in your hair. Your palms rested against his firm chest as his tongue snaked into your mouth. A cold breeze caressed your skin and you mentally kicked yourself for wearing a flimsy sundress. It had seemed like a wise choice in the evening, the idea of a picnic in the moonlight with your dress flowing softly around your thighs.  
"Baby, are you cold?"  
Diego rubbed his warm palms over your exposed arms and you basked in his heat before sitting up straight. You shook your head side to side to indicate no. Another wave of cold air hit you and your skin broke out in goosebumps.  
Diego raised his eyebrow at that, an all-knowing grin playing at his lips.  
"Let me get something for you," he said as he dove into the duffel bag containing all the picnic supplies.  
To your utter dismay, he fished out his midnight blue sweatshirt. You controlled your face to not give away your worries, but that was proving harder than you had anticipated. You simply could not ignore your body and how it would either mess up his sweatshirt or worse, not fit at all.  
You were larger than most girls depicted in media and you had made peace with it. Your curves defined you, your softness an added charm to your personality. Sadly, on some occasions the cruel voice of societal beauty standards crept into your mind, filling you with doubt and a sliver of shame. It was the same voice which forbade from wearing swimsuits during pool parties in college, that told you to wear dark colours because they have a slimming effect and stopped you from ordering anything that wasn't a salad. It was currently telling you that there was no way in hell you were going to fit into Diego's sweatshirt.   
Diego scooted over to you, laying the garment on your lap.  
"Umm, thanks but it's okay Diego, I am not cold anymore," you said through imperceptibly gritted teeth.  
"Come on babe, you know I am not letting my angel freeze in the cold night air," he said sticking to his guns.  
You looked up at the sky and begged the universe to keep you tears-free.  
"I am fine, I don't need your sweatshirt," you said trying to be a little rough with him so that he would quit it.  
It would have worked, it really would had you not subconcioulsy wrapped your arms around yourself.  
"Y/N, angel, I know for a fact that you're cold right now. Why won't you take this?" He sounded genuinely upset and curious, but there was no possible way for you to explain your apprehension without him thinking you were an insecure mess.  
You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes.  
"I don't think it will fit," you said in a low voice. He was silent and you wondered if he hadn't heard you. You weren't going to repeat yourself, that was for sure.  
He lifted you chin up and fixed his eyes on your face.  
“Is that what this is about? You’re sitting here, shivering, and freezing your butt off because you think you might not fit into my clothes?”  
You winced as you heard him say it out loud, your insecurity laid bare in front of you. You started backing away from him, removing his hand from your face.  
“Baby, I am not done here,” he said, firmly planting his knee on the edge of your dress.  
“Let it go, Diego. It’s not going to fit, I know my body. It’s not the first time and it’s definitely not the last,” you said, accepting defeat.  
He held your hand and tucked your hair behind your ear.  
“You’re being silly, angel. I know your body too and I promise it will fit. I am going to turn around and you’re going to put this on. If you want to keep it on or take it of regardless of it fits or not is up to you. Just please, try it,” he said, almost begging.   
With that he turned around, facing the trees. You understood his desperate attempt to build your confidence and you just wanted to make him smile.  
You glanced at the garment lying beside you. A lifetime passed and you picked it up. Your heart was pounding, fighting for dominance against the voices in your head. You quelled them both and slipped it over your head. You were shocked as it flowed smoothly over your curves not finding resistance anywhere.  
It smelled of Diego, a heavenly cocktail of all things manly and intense. It felt warm and soft over your prickled skin, almost like a store-bought hug from him.  
“Diego,” you called out to him, a quiver in your voice.  
He turned and looked at you, his eyes lighting up with a smile. His hands went up to your neck and pulled out your hair from inside the neckline. He placed a quick kiss on your lips and leaned back to admire you.  
“Thank you,” you said, thanking for both, the garment and the borrowed confidence.  
“Thank you for trusting me, angel,” he said, toying with a chunk of your hair.  
“Can I ask you something? You can tell to piss of if you don’t want to answer.”  
You nodded with a smile.  
“What happened to you just now? I have never seen you like this. Where did all the doubt come from, angel?”  
I don’t know, I just realized I wasn’t as tiny or as petite as most girls, so I thought I didn’t want to ruin or stretch out your clothes,” you said, not quite meeting is eyes.  
“Okay, first of all, not everybody is built the same. And where you’re using the term not tiny, I prefer words lush, addictive, inviting and sinfully sensual. Where would I be with your soft cuddles and warm heat to come home to?”  
You felt a smile tugging at your lips and you moved with him to lie down on your backs, looking up at the sky.  
“Let me hit you with facts now. I easily tower over you and my shoulders are any day broader than yours. Simple math, angle,” he said, tapping you on the nose.  
“I am sorry I dampened the mood,” you whispered, a wave of guilt passing over you.  
“You couldn’t do that even if you tried. Don’t you know, you’re too adorable for that?” he said turning to face you.  
His thumb brushed your cheek as both of looked at each other. You bit your lip and he whispered, “Have I told you how incredible you look in my clothes?”  
He rose up on his elbows and kissed your pulse point on the neck. “The things I want to do to you, knowing that you’re wearing my clothes. It’s almost like you’re declaring yourself mine all over again.”  
His tongue continued to explore your neck as he hooked your legs at his waist. Your breath hitched and you let out a whimper as he sucked your bottom lip into his mouth. His hands went to your full hips, stroking your curve over the soft fabric.  
As he bunched up the fabric over your hips, you realized maybe wearing a dress wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
